customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dying for Pie (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
Dying for Pie is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on May 1, 1990. Plot Dylan accidentally lets Harlow eat an explosive pie. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Cleo (May Allen) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Zeta (Lisette Clash) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Lane (Danny Somerfield) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Lauren (Deanna Mustard) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Derek's Mom (Lynne Thigpen) *Derek's Dad (Richard Pryor) *Mr. Pat the Pie Chef (Billy Zane) Songs #Barney Theme Song #We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Me and My Teddy #Please and Thank You #The Friendship Song #Mister Sun #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Give a Little Whistle #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 (Heard often as a explosion from an explosive pie and once as Harlow explodes into dust from eating an explosive pie in Dylan's imaginary dream.) * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 * Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Dylan throws the sweater at Harlow, causing her to look nervous.) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once when Harlow holds up a sweater for Dylan that is made of eyelashes and had the words "I heart you" on it.) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard once when Dylan throws the "Friends 4 Ever" book outside) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 (Heard once when the explosive pie is about to hit Dylan in the face after Harlow trips over a rock.) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Notes *Barney has his 1990 voice and 1990 costume. *The Barney costume from "Waiting for Santa" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney Goes to School" is used. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Campfire Sing-Along" and new vocals sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang. *The late 1989-early 1992 Backyard Gang park set is used. *Swiper is mentioned in the episode. *During a scene where Cleo trips over a book, *When Cleo screams as she trips over a book, her scream *When Cleo and Dylan scream as the explosive pie blows up at the caboose, *When Jobic and Harlow scream as they hear the explosion coming from the caboose, *When Cleo says "25 dollars? A bomb?", the sound clip was voiced by Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown from the SpongeBob SquarePants Season 2 episode of the same name (when Mr. Krabs thinks about something in the Krusty Krab), except it was pitched up to +12 and mixed with Cleo's 1990 voice. *When Harlow explodes into dust from eating the explosive pie in Dylan's imaginary dream, dust everywhere in Barney's treehouse. *Cleo says "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?!", a catchphrase that was said by Wanda in "The Magic School Bus". *When Cleo says "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?!", the sound clip was voiced by Wanda (voiced by Lisa Yamanaka) from "In a Beehive" (when Tim and Wanda see broken jars of honey going down the drain). *When Dylan says "I don't know", the sound clip is voiced by Arthur (voiced by Michael Yarmush) from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Buster says "Hey, what do you call two banana peels?"). *After the song, Please and Thank You, Barney and the Backyard Gang share the whole pie in the school classroom. *In this version of episode, the friendship list that Harlow has is longer than the one from the SpongeBob version of the episode: **Show her best friend Dylan to everybody in town **Show her best friend Dylan to everybody in town wearing a salmon suit **Show her best friend Dylan to everyone in town wearing a jester costume **Knock-knock jokes **Friends in reverse **Giggle **Crawling like a snake **Chew gum **Clucking like a chicken **Break dancing **Crawl like a turtle **Doing backflips **Building a sand-castle **Drink hot chocolate **Babble like an idiot **Trade faces **Play catch with the ball **Slither like a snake **Spin around **Hop like a bunny **Skipping along **Open-heart surgery **Quacking like a duck **Juggling **Do the list all over again **Watch the sunset with Dylan **Hundreds of other unseen acts *During a scene where Harlow and Dylan go visit all their friends, *When Harlow shows her best friend Dylan to everyone in town wearing a jester costume, *In this version of the episode, when Harlow is reading the book of ideas, Dylan shouts "FORGET THE BOOK!!!" and throws the book outside. In the SpongeBob version of the episode, when SpongeBob is reading the book of ideas, Squidward shouts "FORGET THE BOOK!!!" and slams the book off SpongeBob's hand. *When BJ yells "SISSY! YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH YOUR CHOCOLATE BUNNY, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!", the sound clip was made from the SpongeBob's "GARY! YOU ARE GONNA FINISH YOUR DESSERT AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" from the SpongeBob version of the episode (when SpongeBob pretends to explode), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ screams as he is thrown into the air and into Arthur's house, his scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into everyone) (Pitch +1) and "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has bubble soap in his eyes) (Pitch -1) except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ yells "Help!" while laying on the floor, the sound clip was a mix of SpongeBob's "Help!" from "Plankton" (when SpongeBob bursts into the wall) (Pitch +5) and 's " Help!" (when ) (Pitch +), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When Barney says "Are you all right, BJ?!", the sound clip was made from Kathy's "Are you all right, Tina?!" from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" (when Tina hurts her arm with a hoop), except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice. *When Muffy walks into the door of Arthur's house and see Barney, Arthur, and their friends, she has dust all over her face, her eyes, her eye-lids, her nose, her mouth, her hair, her hands, her shirt, her jumper, her legs, her knees, her socks, and her shoes. *When Baby Bop bursts into tears, her cries are voiced by Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick tells SpongeBob that he wants to go home) (Pitch +8), and "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick tells the policeman that they stole the balloon) (Pitch +12), except they were mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *This video will be later adapted to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name. *This video was filmed on November 1989. Quotes: Quote 1: *(after the Barney Theme Song, ) Quote 2: *Barney: (after the song, It's a Great Day!) Boy! I like to play on a nice, sunny day! *Vivian: So do we, Barney. *Barney: Hey, guess what?! *Kids: What? *Barney: Well, there's going to be a pie at the Lakewood Elementary School and we're going to have it. Quote 3: *Harlow: Dylan, in honor of the Backyard Gang club, I present to you a gift. (holds up a sweater) Ta-da! *Dylan: "I heart you". *Cleo: Try it on, Dylan! It's got you written all over it!! (laughing) *(Dylan has a hard time putting the sweater over his head) *Harlow: I wasn't sure how big to make the hole for the head, so I used a watermelon for size. *(Dylan gets the sweater over his head) *Harlow: Do you love it?! *Dylan: (starts scratching the sweater) It's kinda itchy. What's it made out of? *Harlow: Eyelashes! *Dylan: (throws the sweater at Harlow, causing her to look nervous) Now may I resume to my minimum-wage duties? *Cleo: After you present your Backyard Gang gift. *Dylan: I shall buy the little twerp a gum ball. *Cleo: No, Dylan. You know the rules. You hafta make the gift. *Dylan: The only thing I'm making is for the exit. *Harlow: (holds up a new sweater) Is this any better, Dylan? I made this one with papers! (giggles) *Cleo: I knew you'd come around, girl. Make something nice. *Dylan: Why can't I just buy something for the little girl? *BJ: Or, Mac and cheese?! *Muffy: Not really. *BJ: Or a teddy bear?! *Muffy: Yes! A teddy bear! *BJ: I'm going to go and tell Barney about the gift! *Muffy: Yeah, yeah. Go for it. *(music starts for Me and My Teddy) Quote 4: *Mr. Pat: Come and get it! *Barney: (giggling) Ho ho ho ho ho ho! (comes up to Mr. Pat) Hello, there. I'm Barney the Dinosaur. Who are you? *Mr. Pat: I'm Mr. Pat the Pie Chef. *Barney: Those homemade pies sure look good!! *Mr. Pat: Oh, these are not homemade. They were made in a factory -- a bomb factory. They're bombs. Swiper made the secret recipe, you know that? *Barney: Too bad. I thought they were pies and I wanted to buy one. (holds up money) *Mr. Pat: Wait a second! I was just kidding about all that bomb stuff. That'll be $25, please. *Barney: So what kind of flavors do you have here? *Mr. Pat: Well, I have blueberry and strawberry, raspberry and pear, peach and prune, and plum over there. Some of there are hot and some of there are cold. I even have it some that are 5 days old. *Barney: Oh, I get it. Well, if it'll get Cleo off my back. I'll buy a raspberry pie please. *Mr. Pat: Okay. *(Barney gives the money to Mr. Pat) *Mr. Pat: Enjoy your pie, Barney! *Barney: Thank you. *Mr. Pat: You're welcome. *Michael: So what do you think about Harlow's gift? You think he'll love it?! *Dylan: I guess so but because Barney bought it with his own money, it's for everyone to share! *Michael: I guess you're right. *Harlow: Say, Dylan, I see a pie on the table. *Dylan: A pie?!! Where!? *Harlow: Here in the caboose! Barney just bought it. I'll be riiiiight back! Quote 5: *Barney: Okay, here it is, Cleo, fresh from the oven. I'll be returning to my life now. *Cleo: Not yet, Barney. I got to make sure you did it right. (she is about to put a piece of pie into her mouth) Wait a second. This would go great with some milk! (walks towards the milk, trips over a book, and screaming) AHHHH!! *(piece of pie falls into the milk) *(loud explosion) *Cleo and Dylan: (both scream as they fly out of the school) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *Michael and Harlow: (hear the explosion) AAAAAAAHHH! *Michael: C'mon, let's see what just happened! *Cleo: So, you tried to kill me over a little new aged management, eh? *Dylan: But Cleo, I had no idea! I can explain!!! *Harlow: Are you all right, guys? We've heard a- *Michael: Look, Harlow, there's the pie! *Harlow: Another raspberry pie! It's from Barney! "To the Backyard Gang. Well, here you go." *Michael: Say, we'd better share later. *Harlow: And I better put it on my backpack. *Dylan: And that's what happened! *Cleo: $25? A bomb? *Cleo and Dylan: (loudly) In the caboose?! (both run back into the school, but the pie is not there) *Cleo: That's where you left it. *Dylan: It's not there. *Cleo: Where you think the pie is, Dylan? *Dylan: We're trying to look for it. (opens her locker and takes out his backpack) Ohh!! Where's the pie?!? (throws the stuff from his backpack at Adam) *Adam: Hey, watch it!!! *Dylan: Sorry. *Cleo: I wonder where the pie should be? (looks inside the cabinet in the caboose) Nope. (looks under the table) Nope. (looks on top of the shelves) This isn't it. Barney, have you seen the pie? It's in the caboose. *Barney: No. *Dylan: Harlow ate it! NOOOOO!! *Harlow: So Michael, this pie is on my backpack. *Michael: Great! *Harlow: Say guys! My pie is on my backpack! *Cleo: So the pie must be in here somewhere. *Harlow: Hey, guys! (licks all the raspberry preserves off her mouth) Thanks for the pie, Dylan! (singing a tune, skips out) *Cleo: You had to kill him. The girl makes a sweater with paper and you kill him. How are you gonna live with yourself? *Dylan: Kill him!? *(scene segueing into Dylan's imagining dream where Harlow takes a slice of pie to Zeta) *Harlow: Here you go, Zeta. *Zeta: Thanks. *(Harlow explodes into dust from eating the explosive pie, dust flies everywhere) *Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek and Adam: Eww! *Tina: What happened?! *Derek: I think Harlow exploded into dust from eating the explosive pie. *Barney: Oh, my! What a mess! *(the dream seugeing back into the normal scene) *Muffy: No!! What we got...?! We gotta tell Barney!!! *Carlos: Won't do any good, I've seen this before. When that pie goes up to bat, I mean, hits his lower intestine... boom! *Muffy: You've seen this before? *Carlos: Eleven times as a matter of fact. *(cut to Barney, BJ and Arthur at the hallway) *BJ: Arthur we better eat the pie later. *Arthur: Right. *Barney: I agree with Arthur. What kind is that? *BJ: It's raspberry flavor. *Barney: Yeah, and it's tastes so good. *Arthur: Are you sure? *Barney: Yes. *BJ: Don't worry. We'll just hafta share the pie. *(all chuckling) *BJ: Well, better clean my desk. *(back to Carlos and Muffy) *Carlos: What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?! *Muffy: I don't know. *Carlos: I know. We should probably investigate. *Muffy: Great idea, Carlos. Quote 5: *Muffy: You ate the pie, you idiot! *BJ: I didn't eat it! I just putted it in my backpack!! *Muffy: I don't care! You took it! *Arthur: Muffy's right! BJ, you think that pie is a bomb!?!?! *BJ: Why!!?? I'm gonna have the pie! I can eat it all! *Arthur: So?! I don't think it's all yours! *BJ: I don't wanna share!! *Carlos: No way! You're supposed to share it, not to have it all yours! *BJ: Well, okay. (he takes out a bombless raspberry pie from the front of the backpack) I've put this before I got the second from Muffy, which was in the back pocket. We better share. *Muffy: Okay. *(BJ is about to eat the whole pie) *All (except BJ): Are you sure?? *Muffy: Do you think you're going to eat the whole pie all by yourself? *BJ: No. Why? *Arthur: Because the pie is bombless. *BJ: Did the Winkster made it? *Carlos: No, Mr. Pat did. We wanna have some of your pie. *BJ: You want some of my pie!?! The one that was bombless and was made by Mr. Pat? *All: (except BJ) Yes. *BJ: But it's mine, all mine. *All: (except BJ) Aw. *Barney: BJ, don't be selfish to your friends. *BJ: Well, okay. *Muffy: Barney, why is it not okay to be selfish to your friends? * Barney: Because if you can't share, you will be selfish. *BJ: Barney, what am I supposed to do? *Barney: Well, you should say the magic words. *BJ: Like what? *Barney: Like "please" and "thank you". Those are the magic words. *BJ: They are!? *Barney: Sure! I'll tell you all about it. *(music starts for Please and Thank You) Quote 6: *(later Barney, Arthur, Mr. Ratburn, and their friends shared the whole pie) *Muffy: We shared the whole pie! *BJ: Thanks and the first pie is delicious. *Barney: What about the other one! It was a bomb! And the one you ate is bombless. *BJ: Muffy and I better share it later. C'mon, Muffy. *Sue Ellen: Boy. Muffy and BJ are good friends. Besides, it's friendship. *Barney: That's right. *Mr. Ratburn: Arthur, this is the best bombless raspberry pie I ever had! *Barney: Yeah, Arthur. Do you like it? *Arthur: I do, Barney. *Barney: That's great. * Quote 6: *BJ: I've got my friendship list ready. *Muffy: Hi, Bailey. *Bailey: Hello, Miss Muffy. *Muffy: Bailey, this is BJ. Say "hi" to Bailey, BJ. *BJ: Hi, Bailey. *Bailey: Hi, BJ. What you got in your hand? *BJ: It's a friendship list. *Bailey: Oh, really?!! *BJ: Muffy and I are gonna do it at school tomorrow. * * * * * * * * * * Quote 9: *Muffy: So what's next on our list? *BJ: Well, I'm gonna show my best friend Muffy to everybody in town wearing a princess dress. *Muffy: Me!?! You think I'm gonna wear a princess dress!? *BJ: (chuckles) You got it, Muffy. *(fades to Muffy in a princess dress) *Barney: Hey, everyone!! Look at Muffy!!! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends laugh at Muffy wearing a princess dress) * * * * * Quote 10: *Muffy: Now whatever we gonna do that's on our list, huh, BJ? *BJ: Well, I'm gonna take a look at your larynx? *Muffy: My what?!? *BJ: You larynx. What's that mean? *Muffy: I don't know. *BJ: I know. A larynx is a voice box. It has vocals chords so that we can talk. *Muffy: Oh, I see. Well, we can't see our larynx. They are in our throat. You just need a stethoscope and a computer to take a look at my larynx. *BJ: Well, all right. Quote 11: *Harlow: Hey Dylan, check this out! *(Dylan gets up and grumbles) *Harlow: Dylan. We already played babble like an idiot. *Dylan: Why are you still here?! *Harlow: Well, since we finished everything the list, I thought I'd make up a new one. I already filled up this book of ideas. (holds up a book that says "Friends 4 Ever") We should be able to finish by January. *Dylan: FORGET THE BOOK!!! (throws book outside) I spent the entire day with you, doing all kinds of terrible things, because you were supposed to explode! *Harlow: Me?!! *Dylan: Of course! I want you to explode! *Harlow: You want to explode? *Dylan: Yes! *Harlow: Yeah. (yells) SCOOTER! YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH YOUR PEANUTS, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT! (chuckles) Now you try! *Dylan: (yells and stomps on the ground) THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU THUNDERHEAD! *Harlow: Good one. *Dylan: Did you eat the pie?! *Harlow: No. *Dylan: Where is it? *Harlow: It was in my backpack! (gets the explosive pie) I was saving it in my backpack for us to share! Let's eat! (trips over a rock) Oops. *(pie/bomb hits Dylan in the face and it goes off, and an explosion sends Harlow flying through the air) *Harlow: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *(she lands on Derek's house) *Barney: (sees this) Oh, my goodness!! *Harlow: Ouch! *Derek: What happened here?! *Harlow: I got blown away by a pie! *Adam: What happened?! *Harlow: I hit Muffy with an explosive pie. *(Derek's parents open the door of Arthur's house) *Derek's Mom: Derek, I got you some new clothes to...! (gasps as Harlow is on the floor) *Harlow: Mrs. Richards, I was sent out in here by the explosion! *Derek's Dad: Harlow! What on Earth happened here?! *Derek: Someone must been on the floor. *Derek's Mom: Who?!?!?! *Derek: Harlow. She got exploded by a pie and landed on my house. *Harlow: Help! *Tina: Poor BJ. He's too afraid to be exploded by a pie. *Barney: Try to not worry, Tina. She'll get up on the floor. *(Harlow gets up by himself) *Michael: Are you all right, Harlow? *Harlow: I'm fine. *Dylan: (opens the door of Harlow's house) Hey, guys. *(Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Harlow, Derek and Adam gasp as they see Dylan covered with dust) *Amy: What happened?! *Harlow: I've got dust all over me!! Now my clothes are dirty. *Adam: But what about your clothes, Dylan? *Dylan: It's dirty. *Tina: It's dirty too?! (crying, bursts into tears) *Luci: Oh, don't cry, Tina. *Barney: Harlow, why don't we go to your house so I can give you and Dylan a bubble bath. *Harlow: Are you sure? *Barney: I'm sure. *Harlow: Goodie! Barney's gonna give me and Dylan a bubble bath! *Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Dylan, Harlow, Derek and Adam: Yeah! *Dylan: Can we have the gang to watch us? *Barney: Sure. Everybody make a big circle. *(Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Dylan, Harlow, Derek and Adam make a big circle) *Barney: Now close your eyes and say the magic words. *Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Dylan, Harlow, Derek and Adam: Shimbaree, shimbarah. Shimbaree, shimarah! (magically teleports to Harlow's bathroom in her mansion) Quote 11: *Muffy: (after the song Bubble Bath Shower) This is great!! A bubble bath shower for you and me! *BJ: Yeah! *Ed: (opens the door) Muffy, your clothes are ready. *Muffy: Daddy?! Is that you? *Ed: Yes. *Muffy: Hey, how'd you get my clothes clean?? *Ed: Bailey just washed it in the washing machine and hung them on a clothesline to make them dry. *Barney: Muffy, he's right. So BJ, how's the bubble bath shower going? *BJ: It's great. Muffy and I had fun taking a bubble bath shower.